Italy X Reader - Where's my plush?
by Roxasluvor
Summary: You go to the beach for a day to relax, and you just so happen to recognise a certain someone! ONESHOT


You awake to the sight of your younger sister shaking you violently, a smile stretched across her tanned face. You moaned and attempted to push her away, it was too early to fight or argue with her.

"Sis wake up! Wake up! Ma said she's gonna take us to the beach!" She yelled at you.

"Urr this early in the morning…?" You groaned wincing at the light which was streaming through your cream curtains. She nodded vigorously before leaving your bed and digging through the wooden draws of your dresser. You watched her carefully as she pulled out some jeans and a hetalia top with the axis powers on.

"Come on get up and get dressed I want to go and spend as much time there as possible!" She pouted as she handed your cloths to you.

"Yeah…. I'll be down in a bit…" You moaned pulling yourself up into a sitting position. After she left you chucked on your cloths and admired the cute men on your top in the mirror. You had always preferred the axis to the allies, especially Italy he was just so cute. You slowly tore your eyes away from the mirror and left your room, making your way down stairs.

-TIME SKIP by the powers of the awesome Prussia ;3 -

It wasn't long before you we're sitting in a hot stuffy car with your mother and sister on the way to the beach. Obviously your younger sibling had called shotgun on the front seat like she always does so you were stuck in the back alone. You rolled your (eye colour) eyes as you sister turned one of her silly CD's, if only she could play hetalia music instead. You gazed out the window and tried to ignore her music as you watched green bushes and yellow field's wiz past.

Before you knew it houses of all shapes and sizes were around the car indicating that you had neared you destination. You felt a little excited; after all you hadn't been to this beach for a long time. You recognised a few shops and houses from last year when you came here with some friends. You eagerly watched ahead waited to set your eyes on the sea. When the rippling blue surface of the water came into full view you gasped realising how beautiful it was as the waves smashed against the sunlight sand.

Almost as soon as the small blue car your mom drove came to a halt you leapt out of your seat and into the sun. You quickly shut the car door and ran down the sandy beach toward the shimmering water that spanned out into the horizon. You came to a stop near the ocean edge, taking deep breathes of the salty air as if it would disappear within the next few minutes. It felt great to be at this beach again, not that you knew, or cared, why at this moment in time.

"Hey sis!" Your little sister chirped pulling you from your world of bliss. "That man looks like that dude on your top!"

You froze on the spot. Someone looks like Germany, Japan or Italy? Who could possibly look like any of them? They're ANIME characters. You spun round searching the crowded beach for this hetalia look alike. Then you saw him. There was a boy across the beach from you. He had short ginger hair which glimmered in the golden sunlight, his smile spread wide across his tanned face, his eyes squeezed shut in pure happiness and most importantly a small thread of hair sticking out in a cute curl. You felt you face flush red as you stared at the young man running round in Italian flag swimming trunks.

"H-he looks just like Feli!" You stuttered tearing your eyes away from the cute man.

"Yeah he does you should go speak to him!" Your sister giggled poking your side.

"NO! Are you crazy?" You outraged. You instantly turned toward the arcade trying to distract yourself from this wondrous man. Your legs took you into the shelter of the arcade, with loud noises and flashing lights swarming around you. Men and woman of all ages were dotted around putting money into machines and eventually winning small amounts of money and petty key ring toys. What really grabbed your attention was the claw machine a little way to your right. It was brightly lit by the lights above it and you could clearly see the sign saying "play until you win!". Inside were a load of random stuffed toys of all shapes and sizes, but one toy looked exactly like Italy. Like hell you were gonna wait for someone else to win that! You rushed over to the machine searching your pockets for money. Luckily you found a 50p in the depths of your back jean pocket; just enough to have one go and nag this cute toy. You shoved the 50p into the machine and hovered you hand over the glowing buttons of the machine.

It took several goes to pick up the toy but somehow you got it with flimsy metal claw. As soon as you got it you squealed in delight forgetting that you were in an arcade and not at home. You eagerly picked the miniature Italy up and gave him a small hug. It was so cute with its big brown eyes and dark ginger hair! You skipped out of the arcade, a grin of sweet victory plastered all over your face before finding your family on the beach.

"Hey mom! Look what I won on the claw machine!" You said happily approaching your mother.

"Wow! That's cute." She said paying little attention to you and what you actually said. She was reading her favourite magazine and seemed very consumed in a certain article.

"Well anyway, I'm going to go see sis I'll leave him here so she doesn't ruin him make sure he's okay!" You growled placing your small Italy plush next to her before making your way over to your sister. She was splashing around in the cool sparkling water and beamed as she spotted you approaching.

"Where've you been? The man we saw earlier came over and said hi and you totally missed it! He had a brother who he was looking for, apparently he was cross at the dudes friend and stormed off" She squealed.

"They sound so much like Lovi and Feli…." You sighed looking down slightly. "Oh but it's okay cos I won a little Feli plush in the arcade! It was sooo cute~"

"Oooh where is it?"

"I left it with mom I didn't want you getting it all wet!"

"Well then let's go see it!" She said grabbing your arm and dragging you toward your reading mother. As you approached you instantly got a bad feeling and it wasn't long till you realized why. Your Feli plush had **gone**. You frantically looked around in a blind panic. Where could it be? Who took it?

"Where is it?" Your sister asked innocently.

"IT'S GONE!" You screeched trying to keep calm. "Someone must've taken it!"

You sister stared at you with big blue eyes obviously not bothered in the slightest before skipping back into the sea. You sighed and began walking across the crowded beach in the hope of finding your plush.

- After much walking and searching… -

You flopped down onto the sand in defeat. It seemed like you had been searching for years and you still hadn't found you cute Italy plush. Whoever took must be heartless, stealing the only thing that made this trip worthwhile for you. You timidly turned around to look along the beach again when you saw him running toward you. The man who looked like Feliciano was advancing toward you at a fast pace dragging another boy along behind him.

"Ah you wouldn't be (Fisrtname)(Lastname) would you?" He asked in a cute Italian accent when he'd reached you.

"Uh I yes, yes that's me." You said trying not to blush or stutter.

"Ah~ your sister told us about your lost plush bella and it turns out my fratello had it!" He said holding out your plush.

Your face light up as you grabbed your plush and smiled up at the kind man. "Thank you Feliciano!" You said absentmindedly.

"Huh? You know my name bella?" He chirped tilting his head to the side.

You froze. His name was Feliciano? This is way too scary!

"Uh yeah I guess hehe um I should probably g-" You stuttered before you got cut off by a slightly darker haired boy with bright green eyes.

"How do you know fratello's name? He hasn't told you or your sister his name!" The boy growled at you. It was then that both boys seemed to notice the top you were wearing which brought the most awkward silence you'd ever known into place. Luckily it didn't take long for the silence to be broken by your favourite light hearted Italian though.

"Hey bella your top is really cute!" He smiled brightly at you from behind his brother, who was still angry glaring at your top.

"Um thanks." You nervously giggled. Suddenly Feliciano swerved round his brother and gave you a big but gentle hug. You felt your cheeks go a deep red as you hugged him back.

"It was nice seeing you bella but sadly I have to go back to Ludwig or he will get worried veh~" He whispered in your ear before pulling back. "But we'll be here next week at the same time if you want to go and eat pasta together!"

You giggled a bit before replying, "Yeah, I'll see you next week I guess."


End file.
